


Written Laws

by gerrydeservedbetter (ParanoidActivity)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Just a short drabble, M/M, let them be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/gerrydeservedbetter
Summary: He flipped to the next page and sure enough, Jon had already signed his name and date at the bottom of the form.Breathe. Don’t laugh, breathe. Don’t grin like an idiot, just breathe-in deep or Jon would get the wrong idea and think you’re laughing at him.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Written Laws

Tim bit his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair and tried desperately not to laugh. He clenched the printed form a bit and wrinkled its edge. Jon would hate that, but maybe he wouldn’t need to see it at all?

He flipped to the next page and sure enough, Jon had already signed his name and date at the bottom of the form.

Breathe. Don’t laugh, breathe. Don’t grin like an idiot, just breathe in deep or Jon would get the wrong idea and think you’re laughing at him.

They had gone for drinks together, Friday after work, just the two of them. Sure, they had gotten a little tipsy, but the conversation leaning the way it did happened fast and the kiss had been…

**Well.**

_Still_ , for Jon to leave a pre-signed ‘Consensual Relationship Agreement’ form on his desk for him to find on Monday morning was a bit… soon? Just like Jon to be worried about that sort of thing.

And _Tim_ would end up being the one to walk it to Elias’s office and set it on his desk.

He signed his name at the bottom with a grin and a shake of his head. Sure, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, I really do. It pains me so much to write them though, they're so tragic. I'm sorry boys.


End file.
